


Stargazing

by vendingmachinefromhell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader's a kid, Reader's gender is undefined, gets a lil sad at the end but not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendingmachinefromhell/pseuds/vendingmachinefromhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Sans was alive before all the monsters were forced underground.<br/>He has a little crush on one of the human children and builds up the courage to ask them out on a date!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> haah this was based off a dream i had way back when i first got obsessed w/ undertale, so like, over half a year ago. I started writing this at some point last month i think and finally got the guts to actually finish it! enjoy this mostly fluffy one-shot eyyy  
> lil kid crushes are the best  
> im still awful at summaries my bad

“h-hey, ______?” The small skeleton said, startling you from your thoughts.

“Hmm..?” you hummed, turning your body to face him, ignoring the conversation you were accidentally eavesdropping on, “What is it?”

“would,” he cleared his throat, wringing his hands together, “would you want to go on a-a date with me?” He asked, a vibrant blue creeping up his face as he avoided looking you in the eye.

“Sure!” You smiled at Sans, swinging your legs to an invisible beat, “Do you have any idea where?”

“yes!” He coughed, the blueness of his cheeks growing deeper, “yeah, i-i do.”

You giggled at how worked up he was getting, it was an unusual sight for you. Normally, Sans was pretty laid-back and lazy, you didn’t think he could make the effort to react to anything.

“Great! Where is it?”

He straightened up, trying to give you a sly grin, even though his still bright blue face and flickering eye-lights told you he didn’t regain any of his composure, “it’s a secret! c-can you meet me here tomorrow around night-time?”

It didn’t really matter if you knew where he wanted to take you or not, but that didn’t stop you from pouting. You always wanted to know everything, so you were immensely dissatisfied. The other part to what he said though was what caught your attention the most. That would mean you were going to be out late with Sans, which you knew both of your parents would disapprove of, since you were only ten.

“That’s a little late…” you voiced some of your thoughts, worry creeping into your tone as well.

“d-don’t worry! it’s better at night and i can protect you!” The small skeleton shouted, wringing his hands again, flicking his gaze from the ground to you, a worrisome smile on his face. You stared back for a few seconds, before dissolving into giggles, unable to form any coherent replies.

“what’s so funny?” He whimpered out, watching you shake from laughter.

“J-just, you said you would protect me!” You gasped out after getting your breath back.

“Sansy,” you mused, “I’m sure I’d be the one protecting you instead!” You choked on more chortles building up in your throat. The cyan on his cheek-bones managed to get even darker when he heard your little nickname for him.

“Sorry, sorry,” sighing, you grinned at his slightly annoyed face, “I’m sure I can sneak past my parents. If not, I’m shoving the blame towards you,” you almost collapsed into laughter again after seeing his facial expressions change so quickly from something ecstatic to almost terrified.

Jumping down from the ledge you were sitting on, you lightly shoved the skeleton as you passed by, “It’s a date,” you chided as you made your way back home.

 

You were amazed at your ability to sneak past your parents so late at night for you, but you were able to get to where you and Sans were going to meet up. You already saw him waiting, scuffing his foot against the ground and immediately perking up when he saw you come up.

“hey,” The small skeleton greeted you, attempting to look casual and bored. There was still a hint of excitement in his tone that gave him away though.

“Hi! You ready?”

“‘course,” he droned, holding a hand out for you to take. When you hesitated for a second he looked to the side while his cheeks gained that oh so familiar blue tint, “j-just take it already,” he mumbled.

Biting back a giggle, you accepted his bony hand, interlacing your fingers with his. His eyes literally lit up as he glanced down at your joined hands. It was rather adorable.

The walk to wherever was fairly long and silent, you hoped Sans knew where he was going. As the sky darkened, you wondered how much longer it would take to get to his little date spot, and if your parents would find out about you being out this late. Long story short you were just as nervous as Sans was.

“alright,” the skeleton sighed, leading you through some brush to his destination, “here we are.”

You grinned excitedly, looking around the area. It was truly a breath-taking sight to your ten-year-old mind.

Where Sans had led you was a large pond that reflected the stars overhead like a mirror. You gawked at the wonderful scene as he pulled you closer to the water.

“look,” he pulled you down into a crouching position, pointing out to the surface of the water. Complying, you knelt down next to him and peered under the water.

With sight after amazing sight, you were greeted with hundreds of fish, varying from all shapes and sizes. Your mouth hung open at the scene, you were tempted to step into the water to join the fishes, but you were sure you would scare them all away. Nonetheless, it was still stunning to look at.

Sans looked at you with large eyes, smile growing as he pulled out a little sack, “i brought food for ‘em,” he said, shaking the bag slightly. Your large grin rivaled his as he poured some in your outstretched hand. He watched as you gently lowered your hand into the water, beaming when fish crowded all around it.

You giggled at the sensation, “It tickles!” Sans laughed too, watching your face shift in awe as you stared at all the different fish.

“How did you find this place?” you wondered, slowly drawing your hand out once all the fish left.

“i was just exploring and found this. i don’t think anyone else knows about this area,” he mused, peering into the water again.

You nodded, drawing up your legs to your chest, staring at the sky reflecting in the water. It was such a pretty sight, “So this is our secret place?”

“yep.”

You grinned at Sans, eyes glittering. He smiled back, his own eye-lights shining like the stars in the sky.

It felt like the comfortable silence you shared lasted forever, but that wasn’t bad. It was nice being in the same company with the small skeleton, you shoved away the underlying thought that you might not be able to be around him anymore away. It had no basis. Everything was peaceful at the moment, you didn’t want to wash it away with your negative ideas.

After a few more beats of silence, a much better idea came into mind. Standing up excitedly, you started to pull off your shoes. Sans looked up at you in confusion, and you just smiled back at him. Hopefully the fish won’t to be too frightened. Stretching, you sighed in satisfaction as some of your bones cracked, before backing up. Sans watched with curiosity as you continued to back away, stopping a few feet away from him now.

Sucking in a deep breath, you started to run back towards Sans, picking up speed. Reaching the point where the land ends and the water begins, you jumped, landing with a splash into the water. The fish around all scattered, but after a few seconds of not moving, they began to crowd around your feet. You looked up from the fish, flashing Sans a toothy grin, “Come on in!”

He stared at you dumbfoundedly, slowly picking himself off the ground. Your smile grew when he took off his own footwear, carefully stepping into the water with you. He took calculated steps your way, trying not to scare away the fish. When he finally reached your side, he looked up at you, “what now?”

“This,” you smiled, wading further into the water so it came up to your waist. Sans followed you, a confused expression on his face. When you were satisfied with your placement in the water, you cupped some of it in your hands, forcing them up and splashing water all over the unsuspecting skeleton. He gaped at you, a look of pure betrayal on his face as you giggled up a storm. Though, he managed to surprise you by grabbing you by the shoulders and pushing you so you fell back into the water. Standing up straight soon after, you laughed at your now soaking clothes, “Oh it’s on!”

You and Sans had a full on water battle, splashing each other with water, as well as trying to knock the other one down to submerge them fully. You were laughing the whole time, it was something fun, and you didn’t really have that many fun things to do anymore.

The only reason why the two of you had to stop was because you were practically soaked to the bone, as Sans says. You were wet enough to start shivering, so the both of you retreated back to shore. Laying on the soft ground, you gazed up at the starry sky. Little did you know, Sans was looking at what he thought was better than the stars in the sky, you.

“Thank you for this, Sans,” you sighed happily, turning over to face him. You locked eyes with him for a while, mulling through your thoughts. Turning back to face the sky, you hummed a little sadly.

“Our parents have been fighting a lot, haven’t they?”

“yeah…” he said, looking up at the sky now too, “maybe they’ll make up soon?”

“I don’t know…” you sounded solemn, like you knew too much for a ten-year-old.

“we gotta stay bright though, right?”

“I guess,” you smiled, stretching in the sand, “Ready to go back?”

“guess so, looks like our fun’s over,” Sans sighed, sitting up and stretching as well. He stood up, holding a hand out for you to hold. You grinned up at him, taking the hand and being pulled up.

“We can always do this another time, right?” you suggested.

“yeah, we can.”


End file.
